The invention pertains to a transport system for transporting containers through a reactor basin. More particularly, the invention relates to a transport system for transporting containers or products within and along an essentially vertical tube, such as containers packed with semiconductor monocrystals, with concurrent rotation of the containers on the axis of the tube. Such a transport system is used, e.g., in research reactors, in which silicon monocrystals are doped with phosphorus by neutron bombardment. Therein, the silicon crystals are arranged in containers, which are transported along and within a vertical tube traversing the heavy water tank of the reactor basin. In order to achieve the most uniform radiation possible, the containers are also rotated on the axis of the tube. This is accomplished, e.g., by means of a long rod, to which the containers are affixed and then pushed through and rotated within the tube.
Such transport systems can also be used, e.g., in bioreactors or in galvanizing facilities. Due to the limited space usually available, care must be given to space-saving construction in all applicatory possibilities. In particular, the aggressive environment, which is partially dependent upon the reason for the treatment, e.g., radioactivity or aggressive liquids, dictates a sensible selection of the materials employed and a construction, which is as simple as possible, easy to maintain, and long-lived.
In the case of the aforementioned doping of semiconductor crystals in a reactor, the possibility should also be given for executing this doping as uniformly as possible and continuously, i.e., that each container passing through the reactor is subjected to approximately the same radiation conditions, and that a high feed capacity is nevertheless attained.